Sagitarianos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Para Seiya una tarde con Aioros -a quien considera su mentor de alguna manera- no involucraba mirar las nubes. Y mucho menos, que dichas nubes parecieran odiarlo.


**Sagitarianos**

 _Día 26 del mes de Athena. Quedan 4. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar? ¡Llevó en esto desde el año pasado!_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

 _Además_ : No, no me olvidé del fic de Aldebarán. Y si, aprobé esa materia a la que quería dedicarme por completo (razón por la cual desaparecí temporalmente).

* * *

 **Sagitarianos**

Estaba seguro de que esa nube lo estaba amenazando y eso no era lo que esperaba que sucediera cuando aceptó pasar el día con Aioros.

* * *

 _Un par de horas antes…_

Seiya –y los demás caballeros- habían estado toda la mañana en el templo de Athena escuchando el interminable discurso de Shion sobre por qué era peligroso que anduvieran corriendo por las escaleras.

Tan pronto Shion dijo que podían retirarse –la única parte del discurso que Seiya había oído- los caballeros salieron cual estampida, ignorando el "No corran" de Shion.

El caballero de Pegaso estaba feliz de poder respirar aire fresco, por poco se le había olvidado lo que se sentía.

―Seiya, espera―dijo Aioros corriendo para alcanzarlo. Detrás del caballero de sagitario venia Aioria, quien Seiya podía jurar acababa de enviarle una mirada asesina por un segundo. ―Quiero que pases el día conmigo.

―Claro.

―Hermano― llamó Aioria ―Creí que ibas a pasar el día conmigo.

―Lo siento, Aioria. Cosas importantes de Sagitario. Te veré más tarde.

Y así es como Seiya fue arrastrado del lugar por Aioros más rápido de lo que el caballero de Leo podía reaccionar.

* * *

 _Actualidad…_

Eso no era lo que esperaba. En ninguna realidad se le habría ocurrido a Seiya que las "cosas importantes de Sagitario" a las que se refería Aioros fuera recostarse en una colina por horas. El más joven había pensado que entrenarían o algo por el estilo. No que mirarían nubes.

Nubes que, estaba seguro, lo estaban amenazando.

No, Seiya nunca había creído que había algo malo con su cabeza pero en ese momento se preguntaba si tantos golpes no habrían causado algún daño. Porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa nube acababa de amenazarlo.

―Mira, Seiya. Es un centauro― dijo Aioros apuntando con su dedo a una nube que, en efecto, tenía la forma de un centauro. La actitud infantil del griego era algo que no quería destruir con sus sospechas, por eso no había dicho nada al respecto. ―Y aquella parece un conejo.

Aioros no lo había visto. Pero Seiya sí.

En el momento en que el mayor había desviado a su atención hacia el conejo, una nube con forma de espada salida de la nada había decapitado al centauro.

Seiya se mordió la lengua para no gritar. No quería sonar loco frente a la persona que consideraba su segundo maestro, a pesar de que hasta el momento en realidad no le había enseñado nada.

El Santuario ya tenía demasiados locos. Saga –aunque había que admitir que el caballero de géminis estaba más cuerdo tras haber revivido-, Máscara –primero con su colección de rostros y en ese momento su nueva "hija" adoptiva-, Shaka –y sus delirios persecutorios-. Si, el santuario tenía muchos locos.

¿Sería contagioso?

―Seiya, no estás prestando atención― Aioros se sentó en el pasto, sosteniéndose con los brazos y clavando sus ojos verdes en el caballero de Pegaso.

―Lo siento, Aioros.

―Está bien. Pero presta atención. Esto es muy importante. Mira, esa nube parece un Pegaso.

Seiya siguió la mano de Aioros y logró ver la nube de la que hablaba. Una majestuosa figura que ocupaba casi todo el espacio frente a él. La forma era tan clara que parecía un dibujo en lugar de una nube. Las alas del Pegaso se extendían y el sol brillaba sobre los bordes dotando a la criatura de una belleza única.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del japonés. Era hermosa y deseaba poder verla para siempre.

―Señor Aioros, el Patriarca lo está buscando― Seiya escuchó la voz del guardia y a Aioros levantarse. No prestó atención a lo que el mayor le decía. Su atención estaba por completo en el Pegaso en el cielo.

En un segundo la nube se tornó negra y las alas empezaron a desaparecer como si se desintegraran. Poco a poco el cuerpo del Pegaso también comenzó a desaparecer, mientras el negro se volvía más y más fuerte.

Seiya se levantó de su lugar, sus ojos fijos en la figura que desaparecía. Los restos de las nubes comenzaron a moverse de forma poco natural y formaron una imagen clara de él mismo.

Podía ver todos los detalles de sus rasgos, la postura, la armadura. Ahora había un Seiya de nube en el cielo siendo contemplado por un Seiya de carne y hueso en la tierra.

La espada regresó y decapitó al Seiya de nube, haciendo que el Seiya de carne y hueso llevara sus manos a su cuello y saliera corriendo hacia el templo del patriarca.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Templo del Athena**

―Aioria, no voy a reemplazarte. Ahora deja de bufarme y suelta al Patriarca que necesita trabajar.

El caballero de Leo volvió a bufarle a su hermano. No caería en la trampa. Las puertas del templo fueron abiertas con fuerza y Seiya entró a toda velocidad y gritando a abrazarse del Patriarca.

― ¡Las nubes quieren matarme!

Shion cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

―Es suficiente. Lo primero que voy a hacer en cuanto logre sacármelos de encima es llamar a un psicólogo. Esto se está saliendo de control.

* * *

 **En el Olimpo**

La diosa de cabellos blancos y ondulados reía mientras rodaba por el piso. Su túnica celeste claro enredándose en su cuerpo.

―Néfele ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto?― preguntó el Dios de los Dioses. La risa de la diosa había arruinado su concentración y no estaba feliz de perder una partida de ajedrez contra Poseidón.

―Lo siento― dijo la Diosa levantándose del piso y secándose las lagrimas. ―Es que encontré un pasatiempo muy divertido.

― ¿Qué clase de pasatiempo?― Zeus no confiaba para nada en los "pasatiempos" que los dioses elegían, por lo general le traían problemas.

―Entretengo a los humanos con figuras en las nubes.

― ¿Eso es todo? ¿Segura?

―Sip.

Zeus no confiaba para nada en la sonrisa inocente de la Diosa de las Nubes pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, tampoco quería desperdician su valioso tiempo en una nimiedad. Ya lidiaría con los problemas más tarde (como en un milenio o dos).

Sin decir nada, el Dios salió de la habitación y la Diosa de las Nubes volvió a su pasatiempo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el santuario…**

―Te lo juro, Shun. Esa nube me estaba amenazando a mí personalmente.

―Seiya, las nubes son inofensivas.

―Te juro que me estaba amenazando.

―Como digas, Seiya. Te creo.

" _Pobre. Esta más perseguido que Shaka"_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Y sí, estoy de regreso (con la esperanza de quedarme)._

 _Lena._


End file.
